Всякое бывает
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: прошло 5 лет. Лелуш женился на Шицу. И, в один не самый прекрасный день, он встречает Сузаку…


**Всякое бывает**

**Автор: Cruciatus**

**Фендом: ****Code****Geass**

**Пейринг: Лелуш/Сузаку, Лелуш/Шицу**

**Жанр: роман**

**Рейтинг: PG-13**

**Размер: мини**

**Саммари: прошло 5 лет. Лелуш женился на Шицу. И, в один не самый прекрасный день, он встречает Сузаку…**

POV Лелуша

Прошло 5 лет с тех пор, как мы победили Британскую империю. Тогда, когда мне удалось обыграть Шнайзеля, мне должен был достаться (хотя зачем? Он и так мой) престол. Но, я отказался. Сам не знаю, почему. Видимо, Орден Черный Рыцарей был мне дорог, другого объяснения просто не могу найти. Договориться с ними было очень сложно. Но, скорей всего, из-за того, что я отказался от престола, они приняли меня. Снова.

Теперь все страны, захваченные Британией, свободны. В одиннадцатом секторе… нет, в Японии!, которая первая освободилась от правления империи, главенствовал Тодо. Хороший выбор, по-моему. Британское правительство было немедленно снесено, японская территория восстанавливалась.

Да, конечно, были и такие, кто был против всего этого. Британские аристократы. Их сажали в тюрьмы, а особо отличившихся казнили. Вы скажете, жестоко? А по-моему, правильно.  
Хотя, двое меня удивили. Нина и Корнелия. От них я просто не ожидал повиновения. Хотя, от Нины этого можно было ожидать, недаром у нее хорошие мозги. Конечно, она меня ненавидит за то, что я убил Юфи, но… Да, все-таки лучше не показывать вражду в открытую. Но Корнелия! Я убил Юфемию, Кловиса и других членов ее семьи, я разрушил ее страну, но она все равно мне сдалась. Раньше мне было интересно, с чего бы это она. На нее это не похоже. Но, как Корнелия сама мне сказала, это объясняется тем, что я ее любимый брат. Несмотря на все мои деяния. Не знаю, сказала ли она правду или нет, но это я не решался спрашивать. Хотя зачем… вдруг это распалит ее. С тех пор, как я убил отца, она, наконец-то, успокоилась. И это к лучшему.

Жизнь налаживалась.

Спустя год после победы, я женился на СиСи. К ее удивлению, все прошло скромненько, не смотря на то, что я сын императора. Мы пригласили только самых близких людей. С того момента, как я, убив отца, стал императором, я терпеть не мог внимание. Навевает неприятные воспоминания.

И все было бы хорошо, если б не одно…

Тот год у Сузаку был какой-то подавленный вид. Странно… Да, он все время был серьезным, иногда веселым, но никогда я не видел его подавленным. До того момента. С каждым днем он становился все печальнее. И, в один пасмурный день, Сузаку пропал, оставив в моем сердце неприятную пустоту.

***

- Лелуш, сходи за продуктами! – из другой комнаты раздался капризный голос.

Так и начинался каждый мой день с тех пор, как я женился на Шицу.

Уже в который раз я жалею, что женился на ней. На этой эгоистичной, вредной и капризной дуре! Я давно хочу развестись с ней, но, что-то в ней мешает мне сделать это. Или это любовь? Вряд ли.

Не зря я все время называл ее ведьмой. Что-то ведьминское в ней есть.

- Иду, иду! – отвечаю я.

Наспех одевшись, выхожу из дома. Что я терпеть не могу, так это по утрам выходить на улицу. В это время всегда холодно, а я имею склонность к простудам. Один раз я полтора месяца пролежал в кровати из-за болезни. Если бы не СиСи, этого бы не было.

За эгоизм этой… женщины я ее и ненавижу.

Зайдя в магазинчик рядом с домом, покупаю продукты. Как всегда, для пиццы, которую так обожает СиСи. Теперь я это блюдо ненавижу. Как и все то, что нравится ей. Интересный эффект, правда?

Заплатив за продукты и выйдя из магазинчика, я, как можно быстрее иду к дому. Нет – бегу. Просто сегодня на удивление холодно. Из-за поворота кто-то появился… я не успел затормозить… ну, что потом случилось вы сами знаете.

Кто бы это ни был, он упал на меня.

- Извините, - до меня донесся до боли знакомый голос. – Я вас не заметил.

Я медленно поднимаю голову и тут же сталкиваюсь с пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз.

- Сузаку…

- Лелуш…

Он почти не изменился. Такой же мускулистый, такой же красивый… Только одно в нем изменилось. Глаза. Они стали намного ярче.

- Лелуш, тебе, наверное, тяжело, - Сузаку начал подниматься. – Вот сейчас я слезу с тебя и… - он осекся, заметив мою руку, мешавшую ему встать.

- Не надо… мне и так нравится…

Наконец-то я понял, почему, с тех пор, как он пропал, мне было одиноко.

Я начал подаваться вперед и накрываю его губы своими. Зная, что он меня немедленно оттолкнет, я все равно решился на это. Хоть украду один его поцелуй…

Но нет… он не оттолкнул… наоборот. Он отвечает мне! Моя душа поет от счастья! Какое приятное чувство! Такое, какое должно было быть, когда я женился на СиСи…

Но тут он отстраняется от меня.

Мы долго смотрим друг на друга. Я заметил еще отличие от «прошлого» Сузаку. Куда-то подевалась грусть в его глазах. Теперь ее заменил огонек радости.

И тут я понял…

- Ты…

Сузаку кивнул, не дав мне договорить. Мы всегда понимали друг друга без слов…

- Давай уйдем отсюда! – решительно говорю я.

Сузаку посмотрел на меня с широко раскрытыми глазами. Чего-чего, а этого от меня он не ожидал.

- Мне тяжело жить с ней. Она то и делает, что приказывает мне, а что взамен? Даже одного простого спасибо я от нее не услышал.

А ты… ты не такой… В тебе есть все хорошие качества, которых у нее никогда и не было. Как же мне тебя не хватало…

- Я тоже по тебе скучал, мой Лулу…

И впервые я был благодарен СиСи за ее эгоизм.

Конец POV Лелуша

***

- И где его черти носят?! – раздраженно произнесла зеленовласая девушка.

Лелуша все нет и нет. А она хочет есть. Нет, вы не подумайте, что она не умеет готовить. Умеет. Просто зачем готовить, если это может сделать ее муж, да и в холодильнике не было ни крошки. Пришлось терпеть.

Вдруг из другой комнаты раздался звук разбитого стекла. Девушка побежала в эту комнату. Как оказалось, это разбилась ее любимая ваза, которую ей кто-то подарил в день свадьбы.

Но кто, черт подери, ее разбил?!

Ответ не заставил себя ждать. Рядом с осколками, лежал какой-то камень, обмотанный какой-то бумажкой. СиСи дрожащими руками начала разворачивать ее. И читать то, что на ней написано.

- Что…

На бумажке всего было несколько слов.

«Прости СиСи, но я ухожу. Навсегда.»

- Навсегда, - вслух повторила девушка. – Что я наделала…

И через секунду злобно крикнула:

- Я обязательно найду тебя, Лелуш Ламберуж! Ты заплатишь за это!


End file.
